User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 11 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara OriMoxx: I think you did a really good job! I loved your look tonight and your puppet of Viper was really well done! You did a really good job tonight! Kittenvelour15: Nicholas: Although at the start, your puppet show was a little rocky, you picked up the pace. The jokes you landed were great and the end ended on a much better note than the beginning. Your look was once again amazing and I absolutely fell in love. I love the whole bull matador fantasy and I was gagged. Next up...Jinkx Monsoon OriMoxx: Your puppet wasnt bad I quite liked it! Your runway look tonight was good too! I just wished you stepped it up because it is Top 5 and no one is safe tonight. Kittenvelour15: Nicholas: Your show was kind of meh and I was excepting a whole lot more from you. This is Top 5 and I wanted you to step it up. Although it wasn't bad, it wasn't all that good either. The look was also meh, I didn't really get much Club Kid from it, I just got freaky 1950's glamorous zombie. Next up...Kameron Michaels OriMoxx: after doing so well the past 3 challenges since your return you have disappointed me this week. I wasn't a fan of your puppet of Asia it just wasnt shady enough for me. Your look didn't scream much Club Kid to me either. It's a good look just not for this category. Kittenvelour15: Nicholas: Your look was not very fitting to the category in my opinion. Although club kids are all about outrageous looks, but yours wasn't outrageous. It was cute and colorful. Your puppet show fell flat. I have seen you be shady, but I felt like you were actually holding back and in this stage of the game, that might not be a good idea. Next up...Robin OriMoxx: I didn't get club kid from your look. And then we have your puppet of Jinkx Monsoon... It was actually just bitchy and rude. like I know being bitchy is being shady but you kind of took it too far with your puppet when you brought up about Jinkx's gender identity. Kittenvelour15: Nicholas: You probably had one of my least favorites looks and puppet show. I didn't get any club kid from your look was your puppet show was just...tragic. Last up...Viper OriMoxx: as always you impress me! Your runway was really good and so was your puppet! It wasn't exactly Robin but I still did get Robin from it! You did a really good job tonight! Kittenvelour15: Nicholas: I was very impressed with your performance and I loved your look. It was one of my favorites of the challenge. Your puppet show was really funny, but I felt like it was a little exaggerated. You made Robin seem loud and repetitive, but he isn't really like that. It was just a little to over the top. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Viper Although your Robin was a little over the top, your look was way over the top... You're safe. Robin Tonight, your puppet show was...tragic... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Asia O'Hara You say you're not a comedy queen, but you always seem to bull your way to the top... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Jinkx Monsoon Your puppet show and look, wasn't really Top 5 worthy... You're safe. Kameron Michaels After your comeback, you rose to the top, but tonight... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Punk Rock. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision... Kameron Michaels Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls in the Top 4! Robin You have saved this rush from "evil" and now I want you to do it outside of this competition Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts